


Deal

by writerwithawish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, im actually writing something else too, sorry this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithawish/pseuds/writerwithawish
Summary: Newies with lowkey sprace





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been writing this for a while, sorry the new York accent sucks, have fun kiddos

Racetrack Higgins was fine. Sure, maybe he had a few bruises...... And a stab wound....... And maybe he couldn't quite stand up by himself..... But he was fine. Okay, maybe not but he would never admit it to Jack.

Jack, ever the mother hen, had insisted Race stay in bed for at least a few days, but tonight was poker night in Brooklyn and he'd be damned of he was missing out on seeing Spot and making a little bit of extra money. So he made the only logical choice and decided to sneak out.

Of course, Jack had also made the logical choice and had stood guard to make sure Race couldn't escape.

"Where'd'ya think you'se is goin'?" Jack questioned as he stepped put of the shadows behind Kloppman's desk.

"Uh, would you believe it if I said the bathroom?" Race replied teasingly, knowing he'd been caught.

"The bathroom is upstairs, this is the front door," Jack pointed out like the asshole he was.

"The bathroom in Brooklyn?"

"Nuh-uh, back to bed. If youse go to Brooklyn lookin like that, Conlon would soak me. Youse gotch ya ass handed to ya, Racer. Give yaself some time to heal."

"Well if I ain't at poker, the boys may be gettin a little worried, ya' know?" Race knew he wouldn't be let out but he figured he might as well try.

"They'd be more worried if you showed up like this," jack pointed out.

"Spot's gonna come lookin," Race was playing the Spot card as a last resort, he knew how scared of Spot Jack still was and he hated to do that to his friend, but it was nessecary.

Jack mentally debated this point for a moment before the need to protect his friend won, "Spot will live, you might not. Back to bed."

Race grumbled but went back to bed like he was told. Not long after, there was a knock on the lodge door.

"Who's there?" Jack called out, still standing by the front desk but preparing to defend his home and makeshift family.

"Hotshot, from Brooklyn," a voice responded.

When he heard the door Race catapulted himself out of bed and down the stairs. "Hotshot! Hiya! How's Spot? Who's beatin' the littles at poker?"

Race tried to hide the pain he was in but Hotshot wasn't buying it. "Racer, what the hell happened to ya face?! Spot's gonna kill me if I don' tell em and he's gonna kill Jack for lettin' you get soaked so bad!"

"And then he'll kill me for gettin' soaked so let's just all do ourselves a favor and not mention it. I ain't commin' to poker anyway so Spot don't need to know. Tell 'em ise got business to discuss with Jack." Jack was again impressed by his second's ability to think quickly under pressure and find a way to step back and solve personal problems.

"Race, he ain't seen you at Sheepshead, he's gonna get suspicious real soon and you and me both know that you can't lie to him," Hotshot made valid points, of course, but that had never stopped Race before.

"I can lie, maybe not well, but I can and I will. Don't let Spot know I'm hurt and you'se can have my cigar."

"A good one? One'a them coronas?" Hotshot needed a christmas present for his boyfriend Oak and Oak loved cigars.

"Yeah sure. We's got us a deal?" Race spit in his hand and stuck it out for Hotshot to shake.

"Yeah, we's got us a deal."  
\---------------------------------------------------  
The angry Spot that showed up a day later convinced Race was avoiding him was not pleased with this deal or the state of his boyfriend, but Hotshot still got his cigar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating on my multichapter thing that ive actually already written the next chapter for


End file.
